nfl_200001_playoffs_band_basedfandomcom-20200213-history
NFL 2000-01 Playoffs (Band Based)
'Home' The NFL 2000 Postseason began on December 30, 2000 and concluded on January 28, 2001 when Iron Maiden defeated Linkin Park 31-27 in Super Bowl XXXV. Background and Participants This Postseason showcased Pantera in the playoffs for the first time in six years. Mudvayne had a breakout year by having a franchise best 14-2 record. Iron Maiden rose to the top for the first time since the early 1990's. Listed below are the teams who qualified and competed in the Playoffs: Wild Card Round December 30, 2000 AFC: Testament 28, Slipknot 38 Game Time: 12:30pm EST Weather: 45 F, Overcast with Haze Stats: SLP - Corey Taylor: 33/49 384 Yards 3 TD 0 INT SLP - Chris Fehn: 19 Rushes 132 Yards 2 TD TST - Chris Hanover: 26/51 287 Yards 2 TD 2 INT TST - Alex Skolnick: 21 Rushes 102 Yards 1 TD After Testament led 14-3 at the end of the first quarter, Slipknot took over by scoring 21 unanswered points and never letting Testament recover by jarring them with their high powered offense. NFC: Meshuaggh 34, Sevendust 10 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 3pm CST Weather: 9 F, Overcast and Cold Stats: SVD - Lajon Witherspoon: 19/39 212 Yards 0 TD 3 INT SVD - Tyler Arrington Jr. 14 Rushes 43 Yards 1 TD MSH - Jens Kidman: 31/37 355 Yards 2 TD 0 INT In a very cold game with wind chill values around -5 to -10 F, Sevendust was shut down by Mehuggah's defense. Meshuggah forced 5 turnovers and gained 482 Yards of Offense. December 31, 2000 AFC: Lamb Of God 13, Pantera 23 '''Game TIme: 12:30pm EST Weather: 36 F, Breezy Winds Stats: LOG - Randy Blythe: 21/45 229 Yards 0 TD 2 INT LOG - Willie Adler: 18 Rushes 86 Yards 1 TD PNT - Phil Anselmo: 25/30 303 Yards 1 TD 0 INT PNT - Nigel Redman: 17 Rushes 138 Yards 1 TD Pantera won their first playoff game in six years. They tore through Lamb Of God's defense by racking up 441 Offensive Yards. Randy Blythe had a shaky first playoff game as he was intercepted twice and sacked four times. '''NFC: Korn 29, Disturbed 31 '''Game Time: 4pm EST/ 1pm PST Weather: 55 F, Haze Stats: KRN - Johnathan Davis: 37/50 401 Yards 3 TD 1 INT KRN - Brian Welch: 19 Rushes 111 Yards 1 TD DIS - David Draiman: 34/49 373 Yards 3 TD 0 INT DIS - Virgil Dunnigan: 16 Rushes 97 Yards 1 TD Disturbed Cornerback Terrell Hakeem intercepted Jonathan Davis's pass at Disturbed's own 23 Yard Line to prevent Korn from attempting a potential game winning field goal. Divisional Round '''January 6, 2001 NFC: Linkin Park 24, Meshuggah 21 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 9:30am PST Weather: 59 F, Mostly Clear Stats: MSH - Jens Kidman: 24/44 291 Yards 1 TD 1 INT LP - Chester Bennington: 26/35 309 Yards 2 TD 1 INT Both teams sort of struggled against each other's defenses. However, Mehsuggah was able to get a 14-7 lead at halftime. Linkin Park made a fourth quarter comeback to win their first ever playoff game in team history. AFC: Dream Theater 27, Pantera 31 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 1pm PST Weather: 75 F, Clear Stats: PNT - Phil Anselmo: 32/44 434 Yards 3 TD 1 INT PNT - Nigel Redman: 21 Rushes 112 Yards 1 TD DT - James LaBrie: 27/46 369 Yards 2 TD 2 INT DT - Kevin Moore: 18 Rushes 155 Yards 1 TD This aggressive back and forth game came to a stunning end when a close call on a potential converted 4th and 18 was called with Dream Theater coming up very short. Both teams were moving the ball at an alarming pace in the first half. Pantera hung in the matchup despite facing a tough defense. An early 4th quarter Dream Theater turnover gave Pantera the chance to take the lead of 31-24. Dream Theater attempted a scoring drive run when they failed to convert a 4th and 18, which became controversial the following day. January 7, 2001 AFC: Iron Maiden 27, Slipknot 0 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 11:30am CST Weather: 17 F, Cloudy and Breezy Stats: SLP - Corey Taylor: 15/29 174 Yards 0 TD 4 INT IM - Bruce Dickinson: 26/37 320 Yards 2 TD 0 INT In a cold game with breezy winds, Iron Maiden shutout Slipknot. Slipknot never recovered from an early first quarter interception that was made by an Iron Maiden cornerback. Slipknot had 6 turnovers while Iron Maiden didn't turnover the ball at all. NFC: Mudvayne 55, Disturbed 3 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 3pm CST Weather: 28 F, Overcast Stats: DIS - David Draiman: 19/42 184 Yards 0 TD 4 INT MDV - Chad Gray: 22/27 463 Yards 5 TD 1 INT Mudvayne blew out Disturbed, gaining 594 Offensive Yards and leading 28-3 at the half. By the midway point of the third quarter, it was clear that the game was over due to Mudvayne holding a insurmontable 42-3 lead. Conference Championship January 14, 2001 NFC: Mudvayne 7, Linkin Park 14 Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 11:30am CST Weather: 36 F, Overcast, Light Rain and Fog Stats: LP - Chester Bennington: 19/36 218 Yards 1 TD 2 INT MDV - Chad Gray: 23/43 247 Yards 0 TD 2 INT In a a mainly defensive struggle, Linkin Park's late fourth quarter touchdown with 2:17 left was just enough to push them to their first Super Bowl. Mudvayne struggled throughout the game. Chad gray was sacked 5 times, and the team had 4 turnovers. AFC: Iron Maiden 36, Pantera 19 Game Time: 4pm EST/ 3pm CST Weather: 32 F, Overcast Stats: PNT - Phil Anselmo: 19/42 221 Yards 2 TD 5 INT IM - Bruce Dickinson: 30/41 442 Yards 3 TD 1 INT In the most anticipated AFC Championship game since the 1994 AFC Championship game between Machine Head and Pantera, Iron Maiden and Pantera kept it close until Phil threw 4 interceptions in the second half. Pantera got off to a fast start off of an interception made by Pantera Linebacker Joseph Hutt. Iron Maiden fought back immediately and were leading 17-16 at the half. When the second half began, Pantera looked grim on offense. Anselmo threw an interception early in the third quarter. That is when things began to crumble for Pantera. Iron Maiden took the advantage and ended up scoring 12 unanswered points to seal the deal and send Iron Maiden to their first Super Bowl since the 1988-89 season. This would be Phil Anselmo's final game in the NFL. The following day, Phil Anselmo became a controversial figure in the news. Everyone was wondering why Anselmo dropped off horribly in the second half after having a superb first half perfprmance. He was fired the day after the game, and eventually the following week he announced his retirement. Controversy surrounded Anselmo and the Pantera team for months following the loss. Pantera would not make the playoffs again until the 2012-13 season. Super Bowl XXXV Date: January 28, 2001 Location: Tampa Bay, Florida Stats: LP - Chester Bennington: 31/49 323 Yards 2 TD 2 INT IM - Bruce Dickinson: 29/38 334 Yards 3 TD 0 INT